gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee: The Music, Volume 7
' Glee: The Music, Volume 7 '''is an upcoming Glee'' album. It will feature 15 songs. This album is the second album for Season 3, the first being Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. The songs are from the season's first arc - which are episodes one to nine. Episode nine's songs will not be featured on this album because that is the Christmas themed episode, which will be featured on a separate album. The album will be released on December 6th in North America, and was released on the 2nd of December in Australia. There will be a deluxe edition of this album, as well as regular. This will be like what happened with Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers. Confirmed in last paragraph of source. Source Regular Tracklist |''West Side Story'' | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|2:49 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|4. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Run the World (Girls)'' (featuring Heather Morris and Naya Rivera) |Beyoncé Knowles, Wesley Pentz, David Taylor, Adidja Palmer, Nick van de Wall |Beyoncé Knowles | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:59 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|5. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Fix You'' (featuring Matthew Morrison and Kevin McHale) |Chris Martin, Jonny Buckland, Guy Berryman, Will Champion |Coldplay | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|4:34 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|6. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F.)'' (featuring Darren Criss, Kevin McHale and Harry Shum Jr. ) |Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin |Katy Perry | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:48 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|7. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Uptown Girl'' (featuring Curt Mega, Eddy Martin, Grant Gustin and the Warblers) |Billy Joel |Billy Joel | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:00 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|8. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Tonight'' (featuring Lea Michele and Darren Criss) |Bernstein, Sondheim |''West Side Story'' | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|2:50 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|9. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Hot For Teacher'' (featuring Mark Salling) |Eddie Van Halen, David Lee Roth, Michael Anthony, Alex Van Halen |Van Halen | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|4:45 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|10. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' (featuring Amber Riley, Naya Rivera and Heather Morris) |Adele, Ryan Tedder, Dan Wilson |Adele | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:27 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|11. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' (featuring Cory Monteith, Kevin McHale and Damian McGinty) |Robert Hazard |Cyndi Lauper | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|2:42 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|12. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Constant Craving'' (featuring Naya Rivera, Idina Menzel, Chris Colfer and Lea Michele) |k.d. lang, Ben Mink |k.d. lang | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|4:38 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|13. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''ABC'' (featuring Jenna Ushkowitz, Harry Shum Jr., Dianna Agron and Chris Colfer) |The Corporation |The Jackson 5 | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|2:54 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|14. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Control'' (featuring Kevin McHale, Darren Criss, and Dianna Agron) | |Janet Jackson | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:54 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|15. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|''Man In the Mirror'' (featuring Cory Monteith, Mark Salling, Chord Overstreet, Kevin McHale, Darren Criss and Harry Shum Jr.) |Siedah Garrett, Glen Ballard |Michael Jackson | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|4:06 |} Glee The Music 7 Deluxe (Target Exclusive) In addition to the above tracks, the Target exclusive version also includes the following: source #''Take Care of Yourself'' #''Perfect'' #''I’m the Only One'' #''I Kissed a Girl'' #''Red Solo Cup'' Category:Albums Category:Merchandise